garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
☼Wrath
[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPZeDQOkSljQAtTiMbe__lw ☼'Wrath'] (commonly referred to as Wrath) is a TF2 animator who is known for his sentence mixing skills, his slapstick humor, and the satirical tone depicted in his videos. Channel Summary Wrath is best known for his [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLyqzKYYmLYtaSYZ4g44XswKGPerS7oKG TF2 Review] series which focuses on Wrath's persona (sometimes accompanied by his friends Olderika and Fanotak, or recurring characters/freaks like Sexy Spy and Spencer Pootis) going over aspects of TF2's classes and content, often making fun of associated stereotypes. He is also known for introducing the freak Spencer Pootis in a few of his first videos, and another mini-series that puts TF2 mercenaries in different settings based on a certain theme like medieval times or wild west. Also, occasionally Wrath uploads his gameplay videos from TF2, though he prefers to stay focused on providing GMod animations in his channel. Wrath's animation style for the most part is very simplistic, combining basic usage of stop motion techniques with ragdoll physics. Despite his animation retaining a classic aspect, Wrath makes up for it with extravagant cinematography, scene-building, Photoshop editing, and his usage of sentence mixing, being able to mend different voice lines together for them to fit the narrative. Additionally, and for clarity, Wrath also provides subtitles for his videos. Timeline * '2011 - '''Wrath begins his GMod career and becomes very active on YouTube, releasing a lot of videos like series about Spencer Pootis and the beginning of the ''TF2 Review series. * '2012 - '''Wrath continues his ''TF2 review series, finishing the class overview part of it. His recurring characters become more grounded within his universe, and even earn some more refined personality traits and quirks. * '2013 - '''As Wrath's video quality never ceases to increase, his video production speed slows down considerably, as his only videos from this year are ''TF2 Review: Mann vs Machine (which broadens the subject of TF2 Review beyond just classes) and his Channel Trailer. * '2014 - '''Off to a great start of the year, Wrath's ''Medieval Fortress becomes his most watched video, which currently has over 3 million views. After that, Wrath goes on an unintended hiatus following a dramatic hand injury. * '2016 - '''Wrath dedicates these last two years to make his longest video yet, ''TF2 Review: Saxton Hale, which leads to his channel gaining interest once more. * '2017 - '''Wrath starts a new mini-series with the release of ''WatchFortress. This video also shows a considerable improvement in quality of Wrath's animation. * '2018 - '''To have a better means of interacting with the community, Wrath announces his Discord server. After regaining motivation thanks to the social platform, Wrath releases [https://youtu.be/qBKpb-QsM24 ''WatchFortress Part 2] . Collabs Joined * (Need to check for earlier collabs) * Meet The Medic Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Over time, Wrath has been constantly changing appearances of his recurring side-characters, from different colours to different cosmetics. * Wrath's old nickname, which can be noticed in his YouTube Channel link (Courroux29) means "Wrath" in French. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT